1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nerve impulse signal stimulation devices and methods for fabricating the same, and, more particularly, to a nerve impulse signal stimulation devices applicable to spinal nerve-related operations and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
During a spinal nerve-related operation, to prevent damage to a patient's spinal nerves, a stimulation device is usually placed on the spinal nerves to generate continuous nerve impulse signal stimulations. In the case that a doctor touches the spinal nerves, stimulation signals received by the spinal nerves will vary, which facilitates the doctor to determine whether the spinal nerves are damaged.
Nerve impulse signal stimulations can be divided into direct electric stimulations and magnetic stimulations. In a direct electric stimulation, wires are connected to two ends of the spinal nerves so as to directly apply an electric current to the spinal nerves. Variation of the electric current facilitates the doctor to determine whether the spinal nerves are damaged. However, it has been pointed out that nerve tissues may be damaged by a direct electric stimulation and a large impedance of the nerve tissues may adversely affect the electric stimulation effect.
In a magnetic stimulation, a magnetic field is generated by an electromagnet so as to induce an electric current in the spinal nerves. Different from the direct electric stimulation, the magnetic stimulation does not need to be in direct contact with the spinal nerves.
However, currently, magnetic stimulation devices are generally fabricated in a series manner, and consequently magnetic fields generated by these devices are limited by electric current loads that wires can withstand. To increase the magnetic field of a magnetic stimulation device, input current needs to be increased. For example, a common copper wire can withstand an electric current density of 1 mA/μm2, and an electric current having a density greater than 1 mA/μm2 easily causes the copper wire to be burned.
Further, the magnetic stimulation device must be placed in a space under the spine to induce an electric current in the spinal nerves. However, limited by the space, to increase the magnetic field of the magnetic stimulation device, the number of windings of the wire needs to be increased, thus increasing the volume of the magnetic stimulation device.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become critical.